orespawnmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Green Goo/@comment-98.235.81.152-20140906212320/@comment-24.253.244.31-20141012202832
The Danger Dimension ant is the Unstable Ant. There are actually 6 different dimensions. To get to them, right click on an Ant (Utopia Dimension), Red Ant (Mining Dimension), Unstable Ant (Danger Dimension), Rainbow Ant (Village Dimension), Termite (Crystal Dimension) and Butterly (Chaos Dimension) All of these dimensions are VERY dangerous with the exception of the normal Ant Dimension where the only hostile mob that spawns is the king/queen, and only found in the Tree of Goodness which also has tons of ores. My strategy when playing with Orespawn is to first find the Utopia Dimension and then find the Tree of Goodness and get all of the ore blocks (Its very obvious the The Tree Of Goodness, its leaves are made of emerald blocks and there are tons of resource blocks) But whne going to the Tree of Goodness, CAUTION TO THE MAX, because if The King spawns you will not be able to turn back, then afterwards to getting all the blocks and making Ultimate Armor, I will go to the Red Ant dimension and kill the Basilisk in one of the pyramids and usually I will get another set of ultimate armor and some more useful items. If at this point, I am in need of resources, I will mine in the Red Ant dimension for a while or just go back to Utopia if The King has not yet spawned. One I kill all the bosses in all of the dimensions, and get the Ray Gun in the Village Dimension, I will craft 2 Big Berthas and make them into Slice, which I use to then travel to the Village Dimension and kill Godzilla.After that I make Mob zilla Armor and go to kill The King and The Queen. Then you can raise the Prince and do whatever you want really. Also, Cephadromes are very useful when in the Mobzilla and The King/Queen fights. To spawn one you need an extreme torch on top of an Eye of Ender block, or you can find them in Taiga/Cold biomes. DO NOT try to fight them, as they can 1-hit you, also, do not try to ride them unless you feed them or they will eat you. TLDR: Be very careful when going into the dimensions, only enter The Danger Dimension if you have Ultimate Armor and Ultimate Sword along with Ultimate Bow. Don't go into the Red Ant dimension without some form of gem armor (diamond/emerald/amethyst). Do not enter the Village Dimension unless you need a Ray Gun and bring the best armor you have and leave as soon as possible because Mobzilla WILL spawn and he will destroy you AND your items (really just avoid village dimension and when you are in there at night, NEVER stop running!!!). The Brown Ant Dimension is safe, and The Chaos Dimension is relatively safe, but mobs do spawn. If you find the King or The Queen RUN because they will Destroy you AND your items and you'll have to start from point A. Also, don't go into the Termite dimension with your best stuff, if you go in, all your stuff gets deleted so bring NOTHING or have your Girlfriend equip a backpack (if you use backpacks mod) with your stuff in it.